


Not So Sick Fic

by tinypeckers



Series: All Right August [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2061135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin pretends to be sick to get a day off of work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Sick Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Part of All Right August! :) http://tinypeckers.tumblr.com/post/93499740242/all-right-august

It began on a normal Monday morning. Lindsay had awoken first, which was strange because more often than not Gavin would be the first up. She didn’t question it, everyone had their lazy mornings. But when Michael got up before Gavin, Lindsay was instantly curious. The Brit was sprawled across their shared bed. His eyes were flickering behind his closed lids so Lindsay knew he wasn’t really asleep.

“Gavin?” Lindsay murmured softly as she reached out to pet his hair. In the adjoining bathroom, Michael started the shower and Lindsay cursed the noise it made as it startled Gavin. Gavin groaned, shying away from Lindsay’s touch and burying his face into his pillow. “Gavin, it’s time to get up.” Lindsay insisted. Gavin heaved a sigh, cracking one eye open and looking pitifully up at Lindsay.

“I’m sick.” Gavin stated. His voice was thick and gravelly from sleep. In surprise, Lindsay’s eyes widened. Gavin was rarely sick and even when he was, he never let it get to him.

“Oh, is that so?” Lindsay asked softly as she pressed her hand to Gavin’s forehead. “You don’t feel sick.” Lindsay said sceptically. Gavin’s head wasn’t too hot or sweaty.

 

 

“But I am.” Gavin insisted, almost whining in an effort to sound pathetic. Lindsay smirked at him, running her fingers through his hair.

“Do you need to take a day off?” Lindsay suggested. There was a split second where Gavin’s eyes widened in disbelief that his plan had work. Of course, Lindsay had seen right through him. He wasn’t sick, just lazy. But to his credit, Gavin faked a cough and sighed.

“No, no I can’t - I have stuff to edit.” Gavin said sadly as he started to sit up. Lindsay pushed him back down.

“You can have one day off, baby.  No one will mind.” Lindsay soothed. Gavin sniffed.

“Are you sure?” He asked pitifully.

“Yes, I’m sure. Now, why don’t I fix you some tea and some breakfast before Michael and I leave, yeah?” Lindsay cooed. Gavin nodded.

 

 

As Lindsay headed to the kitchen, Michael emerged from the bathroom.

“What are you still doing in bed, shit head?” Michael questioned rudely as he towel-dried his hair. Lindsay pat his elbow gently as she gestured to Gavin with her free arm.

“Gavin is sick, he has to stay home.” Lindsay announced. Michael frowned. Like Lindsay, he knew this was unlike Gavin. He looked at his wife questioningly but it all became clear when Lindsay smirked at him – hiding it from Gavin. Michael tried not to let the realization show on his face.

“Oh no, poor Grabbin.” Michael mocked as Lindsay let go of his arm, leaving the bedroom. Gavin whimpered, trying to gain sympathy. Despite knowing it was fake, Michael couldn’t help but cave in. He wandered over to the bed, kneeling on the edge as he leant down to kiss Gavin’s forehead.

“Michael, no – you’ll get sick too.” Gavin protested, pushing Michael away. Michael shrugged.

“I don’t care, boy. At least I’ll get to stay in bed with you.” Michael reasoned as he cuddled up beside Gavin.

 

 

“Michael, leave him alone.” Lindsay groused as she reappeared in the doorway. On her arm she balanced a tray full of goodies for Gavin that included a tea, some toast and one boiled egg. Gavin seemed to perk up at the prospect of food. Michael shifted out of the way so that Lindsay could place the tray upon Gavin’s lap. Michael pouted at the sight of it.

“How come I don’t get breakfast in bed?” Michael complained, debating whether it was worth it to steal one of Gavin’s pieces of toast. Lindsay just smiled.

“Because you’re not sick, Michael.” She explained. Michael stared blankly back at her, mouth open as he was about to protest, “Now – c’mon we have to go to work.” Lindsay interrupted before Michael could say anything. She dragged him from the bed by his hands, smiling down at Gavin.

“We’ll see you later, okay baby?” Lindsay said before she led Michael from the room.

 

 

Of course, the moment the door closed behind them and Gavin was sure they were out of the apartment – Gavin stopped pretending. He put his, now finished, breakfast on the bedside table before leaping from the bed. He skipped to the living room, giggling to himself. How had his plan worked? He hadn’t expected it to! Alas, here he was. Gavin spread out across their couch, turning on his Xbox. He’d wanted to play his new game and had found that he just didn’t have the time. Between dinner dates with his partners, errand runs, outings – Gavin had just been too busy. Sure, he played video games at work but he had to edit and talk and all of that stuff. Here, in the comfort of his own home, Gavin could just play for however long he liked and not have to worry about commentary and capturing the footage. Yeah, pretending to be sick was the best plan he’d ever had – Gavin thought as he relaxed against the back of the couch.

 

 

Just before his partners were due home, Gavin turned off the Xbox and the TV and rushed into bed. It wouldn’t help if he was caught now, would it? He burrowed himself into the blankets and closed his eyes, preparing to pretend to be asleep. Gavin bit his bottom lip to avoid smiling as he heard the front door being opened. He could hear faint words as Lindsay and Michael talked to one another. Gavin heard the distinct sound of a plastic bag being placed on the kitchen counter and he idly wondered if Lindsay had remembered to pick up the cereal he’d asked for. As Gavin was debating this, the bedroom door cracked open.

“Gavin,” Michael called in a sing-song voice, “Oh, Gavin.” Gavin murmured something and turned away from him. Michael laughed, opening the door wider now and letting in the light.

“Good evening, sleepy head. I just thought I’d check on you before we left.” Michael explained as he sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing Gavin’s back sympathetically. Gavin frowned. Left?

“Where are you going?” Gavin asked.

 

 

“To the movies.” Lindsay told him as she followed Michael into the bedroom with a fresh cup of tea.

“Oh… I’ll just get dressed then.” Gavin muttered as he began to sit up. Michael gently nudged him back down, smiling widely at his boyfriend.

“No, no – you’re too sick. You’ll have to stay here and rest up.” Michael said.

“Yeah, we wouldn’t want you suffering through the movie.” Lindsay nodded, handing Gavin his tea. Gavin frowned. He wanted to go to the movies.

“I’m sure I’ll be fine.” Gavin insisted. Lindsay shook her head.

“No, I think it’s best if you stay here.” Lindsay said wisely. Gavin whined.

“But I want to go to the movies!” Gavin cried.

“You’re sick, Gavin.” Michael soothed, pulling Gavin into a hug. Gavin huffed, folding his arms and shying away from the warm touches.

“I’m not.” He huffed. Michael and Lindsay shared a look.

 

 

“What was that?” Michael asked, leaning closer to Gavin. He’d heard him, of course, but it was a lot funnier to make Gavin repeat himself.

“I’m not sick!” Gavin confessed, almost screeching. Lindsay faked shock.

“B-But I made you tea and breakfast!” She cried over-dramatically. Gavin looked up at her, unimpressed.

“You knew.” Gavin said, more of a statement than a question. Lindsay and Michael shrugged.

“Well, yeah.” They said in unison.

“I mean, really Gavin? You didn’t even go offline on Xbox live.” Michael laughed. Gavin went red.

“Now that that’s all in the open, who would like to go to the movies?” Lindsay giggled. Gavin cheered.

 

 

The following morning, Gavin awoke first just like he always did. Except this time, he really was sick. Gavin felt his head pound and realised that his nose was blocked. As Gavin groused and groaned, Lindsay woke up. She took one look at him and started laughing.

“It’s not funny.” Gavin hissed the sharp tone of his voice an unwelcome noise. It woke Michael who, like Lindsay, took one look at him and started to laugh.

“Wow, Gav. Karma’s a bitch, huh?” Michael giggled.

 


End file.
